Fragile: This Way Up
by Phoenyxx
Summary: [Drabble: Shounen ai: Athrun x Kira. Slight Het.: AL and KL] Working hard or hardly working?


**Fragile: This Way Up**

**A/N: **No comment. Just something silly – was thinking about Athrun and Kira being competitive…

**Warning: **OOC Lacus – well, a pretty random Lacus and I'll just leave it to that.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam SEED.

* * *

"Would you two mind moving these boxes to the other room now?" asked Lacus pleasantly. 

Athrun nodded, "Sure, leave everything to us."

Kira shot Athrun a look before smiling wanly at Lacus, "Yeah…no problem."

Once the pink-haired girl walked out of the small room, Kira flopped down onto the carpet and groaned, "My muscles are aching…"

"Don't be such a wuss," teased Athrun.

"I'm not a wuss!" he pouted then waved his arms frantically at the stacked boxes. "But you can't be serious when you're telling me to move all these boxes to the third floor when we just finished carrying three pianos from the truck to the hall."

Athrun sighed, "Well, Lacus needs our help."

"I know but that doesn't stop me from whining," huffed Kira as he got up from the ground. "In any case, I suppose we should start moving these boxes." He looked at the many piled boxes dismayingly. "Too bad they don't move themselves…"

"Like you said, let's get moving," smirked Athrun and then shoved a box into the other's hands. "Better be careful with that."

Kira read, "'Fragile: This Way Up'…I wonder what she has in here."

The other shrugged, "I don't know but it's a bit heavy so like I said before, we better be careful."

…

Torii flew in and landed on Kira's head, "Toorrriii!"

Kira ignored the mechanical bird and slumped down onto the floor, panting, "I think that's the last of them…"

Athrun didn't say anything and sat down beside him. His eyes were closed and his breathing was labored.

"And don't tell me you aren't tired, Athrun…" Kira peeked at the other boy.

"I am not denying that," muttered Athrun as he stared at the boxes bitterly. "What does she _have_ in there?"

"I didn't bother to open a box to check," spoke Kira. "…and I thought _you_ were the stronger one between us."

"Random comment?"

"Random comment."

Athrun chuckled, "Actually, if you think about it, I _am_ the stronger one."

"But when it comes to kissing…" Kira smiled. "You can't beat me at it."

"I beg to differ," snorted Athrun. "I think-" But his next words were silenced by a slow, sweet kiss.

Kira broke away and smiled triumphantly, "Ha! I told you so. You're speechless by my superiority."

Athrun rolled his eyes, "Right. You just caught me off guard, that's all." And then he swiftly planted his lips on the other, running gentle touches with his tongue and pressing his way into the warm cavern that was Kira's mouth. He pinned him against the wall slowly, not allowing Kira to escape.

"Athrun…" came the muffled voice underneath him. "…breath…"

The azure-haired boy removed his lips and while Kira got his breath back, he started nibbling at his chin.

"Damn it Athrun…" mumbled Kira, interlacing his fingers into Athrun's hair. "Stop it…"

He shot the flushed boy underneath him a cheeky grin, "Admit defeat then."

Kira pouted and said nothing. His actions told Athrun much more than needed to be said. _'No way.'_

They kissed languidly and their hearts raced with the lack of oxygen, but the feeling of contentment skyrocketed in their minds and neither of them wanted the kissing to stop.

"Oh my," floated Lacus' voice.

The two boys jumped off of each other immediately, beet red in the face, and simultaneously spoke, "This isn't what it seems like!"

"What?" spoke Lacus innocently. "That it didn't seem like Athrun was about to do Kira?"

Kira spluttered incoherently and Athrun slapped his forehead.

"Do Kira! Do Kira! Do Kira!" chanted Pink-chan.

"Pink-chan!" scolded Lacus humorously. She picked up the rolling gadget off the floor. "I suppose we should leave them alone, shouldn't we?"

"Wait!" cried out Athrun, trying to explain himself. "We weren't going to…"

"Of course we weren't!" exclaimed Kira.

Feigning surprise, Lacus smiled, "Oh? Then what were you two just doing?"

Athrun spoke, while blushing with embarrassment, "We were just having a little kissing contest to see who the better kisser was."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" laughed Lacus. "I could've easily told you who the better kisser was."

Kira and Athrun exchanged confused glances and Kira spoke up, "How?"

"Like this silly."

Lacus pulled Kira into a short, but wild, kiss, quickly letting him go, and then trapping Athrun into a lip-lock.

She stood back once she was done, Pink-chan bleeping out random words, and smiled happily, touching her lips, "Athrun's the better kisser."

Athrun smiled and glanced at Kira with the, 'I told you so', look while Kira stuck his tongue out at Athrun childishly.

"But…" Lacus paused and when she saw that her 'but' had the desired effect on Athrun and Kira, she continued. "Kira, hands down, has a nicer ass."

She then pinched Kira's bottom as if making an important point and skipped off with Pink-chan at her heels. There was silence once more, with Kira looking ready to drown in a swimming pool, his hand rubbing at the place where Lacus pinched him. Athrun eyed Kira but didn't say anything.

Lacus' voice down the hall drifted back into the room, "When you two are done in there, don't forget to help me with the boxes downstairs…!"

Her words achieved a deep blush from both boys.

* * *

**End**

Weird, I know.

Thank you for your valuable time readers.

Reviews are really appreciated.

Constructive criticism is welcomed.

Flames are going to be numbered and named Bob.

Spyrit


End file.
